finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bushido (command)
Bushido (Japanese name varies per game), also known as SwdTech and Samurai, is a recurring skillset for Samurai in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is first used by Cyan in Final Fantasy VI, then later seen as Auron's Overdrive in Final Fantasy X. It also appears as the skillset to the Samurai dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Bushido (also known as SwdTech) is Cyan's special ability. Bushido abilities are used by waiting for a numbered gauge to fill up to a number from one to eight. The longer the wait, the stronger the Bushido attack will be. Bushido can be used with Bushido-compatible weapons, but as all of Cyan's weapons are Bushido-compatible, this is only an issue for Gogo. Cyan learns new abilities as he levels up, and will automatically learn all of them after the player completes the Dreamscape in the World of Ruin. Final Fantasy X Bushido is Auron's Overdrive. Each Overdrive has a standard and enhanced mode determined by inputting a button sequence within a time limit. If the sequence is unsuccessful, Auron will perform the standard move, but a successful input will cause additional attack power and status effects to be added to the move. The faster the button sequence is entered, the more damage the Overdrive will cause. To obtain the four Overdrives, a total of 10 special spheres, called "Jecht Spheres" due to their content, need to be collected all over Spira. Final Fantasy X-2 Bushido is the skillset for the Samurai dressphere. It has many attacks and support abilities, but use is difficult because of the Samurai's low MP. Bushido abilities can be accessed outside of the Samurai dressphere by equipping the Bushido Lore accessory or the Samurai's Honor Garment Grid. Paine has access to Bushido abilities through the Mascot dressphere. Bravely Default Bushido is the fixed job command of the Swordmaster asterisk. Bravely Second: End Layer Bushido is the fixed job command of the Swordmaster asterisk. Final Fantasy Record Keeper While not named Bushido, Samurai is an ability type containing a variety of Bushido abilities from across the series. Cyan and Auron use Bushido abilities from their respective games as their Soul Breaks. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius While no Bushido command exists, katana wielders utilize Bushido abilities from ''Final Fantasy X-2 in their Special command. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Two of Cyan's cards have Bushido techniques as their abilities. One can use Fang, and another can use Oblivion. For the Dulling of Cyan and the discard of another Cyan card, Fang allows the player to Break an opponent's Forward of their choice during their next Main Phase 1 if Cyan is still on the field. Oblivion acts similarly: for the same activation costs as Fang, and if Cyan is on the field during the player's next Main Phase 1, he Breaks all the opponent's Forwards. One of Auron's cards is able to use Dragon Fang. For the cost of two Fire CP and Dulling Auron, Dragon Fang deals 7,000 damage to a Forward of the player's choosing and Dulls it. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances '' Bushido is Limit in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Appropriately titled Overdrive, Auron attacks the enemies around using Shooting Star and Banishing Blade, and finishes with Spiral, which resembles Tornado (minus the flames). Dragon Fang is the only Final Fantasy X Overdrive ability he does not use. Etymology The Samurai's command translated as Bushido in English has had varying names in Japanese: in Final Fantasy VI it is ; in Final Fantasy X it is ; in Final Fantasy X-2 it is ; in Bravely Default it is ; and in Final Fantasy Record Keeper it is simply . The terms , , and are Japanese vernacular used in the context of martial arts to describe a style's own particular well kept lineage of signature attacks to deliver the finishing blow, coup de grâce, and/or execute a trumping move to overturn the flow of battle. Martial arts fiction, particularly from Japan, often features such terms further characterizing the genre. it:Arcano ru:Бусидо Category:Bushido Category:Command abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks